Forgive, Forget, and Love
by BeastDude88
Summary: Focuses on Pearlshipping and Brockshipping, but will have a lot more types that I can't name
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, my first story. I don't own Pokemon (if I did Ash would have stayed with Dawn) I wrote this story with my some of my best friends, and I'll be changing things if they think it doesn't work. Just go with it and enjoy! Pokemon chat in**_ this format_**.**

Forgive, Forget, and Love

Ash POV:

8:00 am:

"Ash…", Dawn said.

"Yes Dawn", I replied

"It looks like I, um, might be pregnant", she said then quickly turned away.

"WHAT! When did this happen?",I yelled out of pure horror! I was going to be a Dad! Ding Dong! "Dawn what was that?" Ding Dong! Oh it was just a dream. I looked to my left, but Dawn wasn't there, then she was probably in the Wham! "Ow!", I exclaimed.

"Get out, get out, get out, my hair isn't done!", she screamed at me even though we'd lived together for over two years.

"Okay I'm going, I'm going!", I yelled back as I left. Ding dong. "I'm coming!" I shouted down, who could be here at eight in the freaking morning! Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Don Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding Dong! "What do you, oh, hi May", jeez she was up early.

"Good morning Ash", she said with a smile, then she started leaning forward, which was exposing some of her cleavage. "I was hoping that I could help you set up for the party tonight."

"Well we were just about to eat breakfast, we only just woke up", I heard Dawn coming from behind so I moved over so she could see our guest.

"Oh May come in, come in", she went to hug her best friend, and I quickly turned around to keep myself from getting a bloody nose from the two beautiful girls hugging each other. I then proceeded to the kitchen with Pikachu to make the breakfast. I pulled out of the cupboard flour, eggs, Oran berries, and some bacon to make Dawn's favorite breakfast, Oran berry pancakes!

"Breakfast is served", I said to the ladies with a smile on my face. Dawn smiled and gave me a kiss, and for some reason I noticed May sigh at the kiss, but I was too hungry to think about asking. After living with Dawn for two years, I'd become quite the chef! I finished my meal fairly quickly, but Dawn and May were too busy talking about the party, so I cleaned up the dishes and then went to watch TV with Pikachu.

12:00 pm

Jasmines POV:

"Dad my Starly's wing is hurt! Can you fix it please?" I heard Mary say.

"Ok sweet heart, here, put a little bit of this on his wing, and he'll be good as new and later tonight we can bring him to the Pokémon center to make sure." Brock said in his usual nurturing tone.

I was actually just about to head to the bathroom when Brock stopped me and asked me to taste test his banquette which he had been making for Mary's 7th birthday which took about 3 hours. It was absolutely amazing, as were most of his dishes.

So I was finally able to go to the bathroom in order to take the pregnancy test because I've been late on my period for about 2 days now. Brock and I have been trying for a second but for a while we haven't had any luck we where worrying for a while that it wouldn't be possible but we kept trying.  
So now it all leads up to the result of this test. *GASP* It came up positive! Oh Brock will be so excited! I could tell him later tonight at the party that Ash and Dawn were going to be holding. I was so excited!

4:00 pm

May's POV:

Ash, Dawn, and I where all putting up the decorations for the party that was to take place later tonight. I kept throwing myself at Ash, and even got pretty close to on "accidental" kiss once or twice but that was about the closed I got.

Ash on the other hand is always going all googly eyed over Dawn, and it's really annoying. The only times he would talk to me were if I was near some decorations that he needed, or what Drew had been up to.

Tepig, Piplup, and Bunneary where a big help though. Tepig would use ember, and piplup would envelope it with bubble beam, and Bunneary would freeze it creating these cute little lights this was going to be a very nice party.

It will also be the place I make my move on Ash I don't know how but I will and he will fall head over heels for me!

8:00 pm

Narrator's POV:

The party had been going great so far everyone was having a great time, although Iris had gotten a little too drunk and was going around acting all weird with the other guests. May was giving it her all showing off her cleavage, tripping, falling onto Ash, and getting very flirty with him. Though Ash didn't pay much heed to this. He appeared to be fairly worried but no one knew what for.

"Oh jeese, ugh, all over my white shirt", May had spilt punch on her shirt and Drew began leaking blood via the nose. "Dawn can I borrow one of your shirts?", she asked.

"Sure May, just head up into the bedroom and change there", Dawn told her best friend

Ash was talking with Brock all the while. "Hey Ash, where's that nice new watch you were bragging about?"

"Oh, it's just upstairs on my night stand, I'll just go get it", Ash said and then dashed upstairs.

Ash walked in the room not aware that May was in there too changing out of her punch spattered shirt, the door slams behind him.

"Oh, hi Ash!", said May

"May why are you in only your panties?", exclaimed Ash while trying to avert his eyes from her breasts.

"Well I spilt punch on my shirt earlier and I needed a new one.", May answered while she was slightly blushing.

"I have a question for you Ash", May said as she slowly encroached upon Ash.

"What do you need?" said Ash unknowing of May creeping nearer.

"Are these un-even?", May asked when she was barely inches away from Ash.

"No MFPFHFHPFPFPF!" Ash said but was then muffled.

May had pulled Ash in to the crook of her breast, and then threw him onto the bed. She began to work her way through his clothes but was brought to a halt once he had striped him to his boxers.

"May I can't do this, it just isn't right!", Ash exclaimed in apologetic tone and a scared look on his face. "I love Dawn too much, and I just can't do this with you", Ash said as he pushed her off and picked up his shirt.

May had a sudden realization of what she was doing and bowed her head and shyly said, "I-I'm so sorry Ash, I wasn't thinking about what I was doing. Ash, I'm so sorry for putting you in that situation" she said while putting back on her bra.

At that moment, Dawn had entered in through the doorway, but she didn't hear the conversation the two had been having, and she immediately jumped to the worst idea that Ash had just cheated on her, with her best friend!

"You cheating bastard!"Dawn screamed as she ran down stairs, tears streaming down her face as she ran out the front.

"Dawn wait!", Ash exclaimed as he ran after her, with May following from behind buttoning up the last of her buttons.

Ash asked around the party, but nobody seemed to notice Dawn run by. He finally heard from Iris that she ran out the back door and went to sit under the tree, and then flashed Ash (she was really drunk, and quite the party animal). Ash ran outside toward Dawn, but was stopped by Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine, I really need to talk to Dawn and exclaimed what really happened. This is just a huge misunderstanding!", Ash exclaimed.

Mamoswine didn't budge so Pikachu had to step in, "_Mamoswine, I know Ash, he would never do something to try and hurt Dawn, and you know that too!_" and Mamoswine finally moved. Ash tried to closer to Dawn to explain, but was frozen by Bunneary's ice beam everywhere but his head.

"Dawn I swear nothing happened it was just a huge misunderstanding", Ash exclaimed as his body started numbing due to the ice.

"You ass hole", Dawn screamed and then slapped him, leaving a hand mark on his face. "I thought you loved me, and you go and cheat on me with my best friend! At our two year anniversary party too!"

May showed up and began explaining "Dawn, it was all my fault! Ash just came up to get his watch, and I came onto him! He didn't want to do anything and he stopped me!", May explained tears forming in her eyes.

"Wha-what? Why, why would you do that to me May?" asked Dawn looking very disappointed.

"I'm so deeply sorry Dawn, I guess it was just a spur of the moment thing." said May, who was now crying into her hands, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I still can't believe you would do something like that, I just don't understand! You have Drew, why would you go after Ash like that? You know how much I love him!", Dawn said while looking at May with total disbelief.

"I've liked Ash for a very long time, and I always thought you just beat me to him and I, well, I wanted to try and get him back. Since those early years where it was just us traveling together, I have always loved Ash, but he really loves you and I guess I just have to accept that." May cried as she drastically tried to regain her composure, but failed and ended up falling to her knees and bawling into her hands.

"I still don't get it, and I won't be able to trust you again for a while but I suppose that for now I can forgive and forget" said Dawn still looking disappointed.

"I am so, so sorry Dawn" said May still whimpering.

"Ash, I'm very sorry for slapping you. I never would have done it had I known what had really happened. I love you." said Dawn and she gave him a big kiss.

After Ash had thawed and Dawn and May had mostly made up, Ash walked to the center of the yard and made a short speech, "I can't think of anywhere else I'd like to say this than in front of all my greatest friends", and with that he dropped to one knee facing Dawn.

"Dawn we have been dating for 2 years, and you know I love you very much, I think I'm ready to take the next step", he pulled a small black box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a diamond ring, "Dawn Hikari Berlitz, will you marry me?

**End of Chapter One, please R&R and remember this is my first story so any pointers or anything would be hugely appreciated, and I want to give another shout out to my friends that are helping me with the story. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, this is BeastDude88 with chapter 2, all perverted notions were thought up and wrote up by the people helping me with the story, I am just the editor. We do not own Pokemon, if we did my friends would make there be a lot more sex.

Forgive, Forget, and Love

Chapter 2

Narrator's POV

10:00 pm

"Dawn Hikari Berlitz will you marry me?" asked Ash

"Yes Ash yes! A million times yes!" said Dawn tears glistening in her eyes.

The two of them kissed and everybody congratulated them.

"Congratulations you two!" said Brock with Jasmine at his arm.

"Best of luck to you two" said Gary arms crossed in his usual way.

"You guys are going to be a great team!" said Misty almost a little jealous.

"You guys are gonna have some great sex!" said drunken Iris who stumbled past.

"I hope everything works out for you guys" said May with a sad smile on her face

Not much else happened that night, Dawn and Ash danced the night away, Iris got away somewhere, they found her laying half naked in the street by Drew's house, May left early though, nobody knew where she went. Jasmine also told Brock about the new baby, they were both so excited and were congratulated by all their closest friends.

Ash's POV

9:00 am:

"Ok guys ready, Dawn I have something I want you to see" said Ash in a very sweet voice.

When Dawn lifted her head Piplup used bubble beam, and Bunneary hoped around on them spelling words then freezing them in place. Spelling 'I Love You Dawn' and Pikachu used thunder bolt to shatter them in to a bunch of sparkles, and Tepig lit the surrounding candles for mood lighting.

The Pokémon proceeded out the door with smiles on their faces, and Pikachu gave them all a thumbs up and was sure they had done a good job.

"Great job guys that was perfect," Pikachu exclaimed. Piplup started gloating about how good he was, Tepig was really happy he was included, and Bunneary hid in her fur when Pikachu gave her a thumbs up and a stupid grin.

Crash! Fwap! "Ow!" "Get out, Get out Get out!" Dawn screamed.

Slam! "Oh man guys, how long do you think it will be before she lets me see her with bed-head?", Ash pouted. All the Pokémon just sweat dropped (anime style)

"Well time that I get started on breakfast my new fiancée deserves a special one today." Ash proclaimed, and went down to get started.

Jesse's POV

9:30:

"Come on James, seriously how long does it take to find the twerps house?", I was really tired of sitting in this damn car. I mean seriously, why couldn't we just pull over and ask for directions? It's a small town with like ten houses and he still saying that manly thing about how we have a map and don't need to ask. I swear he can be a real ass some times.

"Relax Jess we're almost d'ere", Meowth said from the back with a WHOLE MAP OF SINNOH IN FRONT OF HIM. Honestly, it's barely even a town and he used that giant piece of paper? This was going to be a looooooonnnngggg morning.

Dawn's POV

9:30:

God this is going to be a looooooonnnngggg morning. My hair just won't stay where I tell it too. Maybe if Piplup used bubblebeam on it would smash these god damn curls, or maybe I could just curl it into something really cute. Do I want it to look cute today though? Or maybe if I use the straightening iron I could keep it straight for the day. But, that would give me split ends. Aarrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggg why does fixing my hair have to be so freak'n hard!

Narrator's POV

As Dawn tried to furiously to fix her hair, in Drew and May's house something big was about go down

Drew's POV

I can't believe what happened last night. I gave my freak'n heart to May and she just goes and try's to sleep with Ash. I can't fucking believe her, I didn't want to make a seen last night infront of everybody but ever since I woke up she's been hiding in the guest room. I tried to get her to come out by making this big breakfast, and when I tried to talk to her all I could here was small sobs. But what do I care, I mean I gave her my heart, my trust, and she lost all of that in one night. I'm still trying to understand how she could do this to me. Does she even care about me? Did she ever care about me? Or was she always doing this just to try and steal Ash? I'll have to ask her about it when she finally comes out, and shit's going to hit the fan.

Looks like Drew's finally going to confront May, and Team Rocket's back!

Sorry for it taking so long and still being kinda short, but we've all been very busy and have a hard time trying to talk about it. Next chapter will hopefully be longer and better. Until next time!


End file.
